Deux contre tous - Tome 1
by Lady Jedusor
Summary: Les enfants de nos héros sont maintenant en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Des amis inattendus se feront. Une menace qui les guette à l'abris des regard les attend patiemment. Et Poudlard ne pourra bien sûr pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est Seth, nous avons malheureusement décidé d'arrêter temporairement la fiction **Sept ans de malheurs **avec laquelle on s'emmêlait les pinceaux pour nous consacrer à celle si qui me semble être meilleure.

**Discalimer:** les personnages, le cadre de l'histoire, etc appartiennent à la fabuleuse, merveilleuse, mirif...bon je m'emporte un peu alors je crois que je devrais me calmer... Je disais que tout appartient à J.K Rowling et que nous ne faisons que joujou avec.

Ayant lu les livres en français et en anglais, mais surtout en français, je vais mettre tous les noms en français pour ne pas m'embrouiller mais il y en a certains - qui, vous pouvez le devinez, sont Drago et Rogue - que je ne supporte pas dans la version française (mais étant donné que cela parle de la génération suivante, on en aura pas beaucoup besoin).

Le genre "friendship" va certainement changer au fil des tomes.

**Tome 1**

**Chapitre 1 : le Poudlard express**

Je m'engageai, rassuré dans le Poudlard express, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que mon père venait de me dire. Le grand Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le Survivant, l'Élu, Celui-qui-nous-sauva-de-celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, bref, l'homme aux mille et un surnoms, avait failli atterrir dans la "maison du mal", chez les Serpentards.

Je m'avançai en cherchant un compartiment vide sans en trouver jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au dernier où étaient installés Lysander et Lorcan, les jumeaux de Ralph et de Luna - oui, j'appelle les adultes par leurs prénoms, je n'arrive pas, malgré les nombreuses interventions de mes parents, à les appeler autrement et ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne dois pas agir ainsi, nous sommes tous les mêmes, pourquoi doit-on agir avec hypocrisie et prétendre que l'on estime quelqu'un d'autre mieux que soi-même, tout le monde me tutoie, moi.

J'aime beaucoup les jumeaux, ils sont très gentils, francs et intelligents mais un peu trop casse-cous et lunatiques pour moi. Je les saluai et m'assis et eut alors la plus grande peur de ma vie. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer? Un petit blond aux yeux gris était assis devant moi et regardai par la fenêtre, il semblait être apparu soudainement, ces yeux étaient si blonds qu'ils s'approchaient du blanc et paraissaient si soyeux et si doux que l'on pourrait penser à de la neige, comme dans Blanche Neige sauf que blanche neige était brune mais elle avait un visage blanc. Je m'imaginai le visage de Blanche Neige sur la tête du "petit blond" et pouffai de rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je compris ce que j'avais fait. Fichu cerveau qui ne sait pas se tenir en place.

Je me repris et m'avançai vers le "petit blond" tandis que le Poudlard express s'engageait dans un tunnel.

"Bonjour, moi c'est Albus et toi ?" fis-je en me surprenant moi-même, j'évitais généralement de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que mes parents et mes frères. Mais ce garçon me semblait comme moi : je nous associerais à des chats sauvages comme dans le dessin animé moldu que Lily (ma soeur, pas ma grand-mère) regardait, je ne me souviens plus vraiment du nom, je crois que c'était Mew Mew Power où quelque chose comme ça, il y avait une fille tellement habillée en rose que ça en faisait mal aux yeux et qui faisait semblant d'avoir "l'instinct" d'un chat sauvage. Lily s'était habillée comme elle pendant toutes les vacances d'été et à sa première rentrée à l'école, elle était ridicule. Je me souvins de son petit visage trempé de larmes lorsqu'elle est revenue à la maison dans son costume rose et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je compris ce que j'avais fait. Fichu cerveau qui ne sait pas se tenir en place.

Bon, revenons à notre histoire...

Il me répondit alors d'un air las:

"Malfoy"

Je reconnus bien sûr le nom du rival de mon père mais j'imagine que personne n'aurait aimé avoir un nom pareil. Je n'étais pas trop content du nom de mon père - que tout le monde vous associe au sauveur du monde sorcier n'est pas toujours très facile, tout le monde s'attend à ce que vous soyez toujours parfait et je suis loin de l'être - mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être le fils d'un mangemort que le "trio d'or" - et par extension tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne - appelle la fouine. De plus je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit mérite d'être considéré selon la réputation de ses parents, il n'y a qu'à voir James, c'est un parfait idiot mais tout le monde l'admire parce qu'il est le fils d'Harry Potter.

Je secouai donc la tête et lui dit:

"Je préfèrerais connaitre ton prénom, je t'ai dit le mien après tout"

Il se figea puis tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, manifestement stupéfié.

"Alors?"fit Lorcan

"Comment tu t'appelles?" renchérit Lysander avec un manque de politesse flagrant puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné lui dire son propre nom.

"Je m'appelle Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" répondit-il timidement sans toutefois baisser ses yeux gris, profonds et troublants.

Je compris tout de suite qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un qui se serait interessé à son prénom, à lui, plutôt qu'à son nom de famille, à ce que sa famille avait fait avant sa naissance. Il était définitivement comme moi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Lorcan et Lysander, ils me regardaient avec approbation, suivant l'exemple de leurs parents, ils étaient très intelligents, ils comprenaient ce que pouvait ressentir Scorpius et approuvaient mes agissements, je leur en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant.

Nous avons passé un très bon moment à bord du Poudlard Express et j'étais très fier de mon nouvel ami, si bien que je le défendis lorsque mon frère vint nous pourrir la journée en me rendant visite dans mon compartiment, je défiai alors mon frère pour la première fois de ma vie - je peux passer pour un lâche lorsque je parle ainsi mais je n'arrive pas à le défier, il me parait si différent, si inaccessible, et je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, c'est comme s'il était d'un autre monde, ou alors c'est moi qui suis d'un autre monde, ça expliquerait tellement de chose. Il est si sociable, si spontané, je ne serai jamais comme lui. Il est irréfléchi contrairement à moi qui n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit où à prendre une quelconque décision sans tourner ma langue des milliers de fois dans ma bouche; il est vrai que j'ai atteint un niveau et une vitesse supérieurs dans le tournage de langue, personne ne peut m'égaler dans ce domaine… c'est bien le seul, et comme mon cerveau est un vortex sans queue ni tête qui mélange toutes les données qu'il a pour un résultat plus que désastreux lorsque je pense à quelque chose, je m'imaginai une bouche avec des dents jaunes poilues (je ne sais pas non plus comment c'est possible) tourner sa langue dans tous les recoins de sa bouche pleins de bouts de pain. Un frisson me parcourus l'échine et je grimaçai. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je compris ce que j'avais fait. Fichu cerveau qui ne sait pas se tenir en place.

Je disais donc que James est venu accompagné de Rose pour nous pourrir la journée qui avait si bien commencé. Il fut étonné de me voir avec les jumeaux mais les salua tout de même, il ne les apprécie pas réellement, ils sont d'une intelligence nettement supérieure à la sienne - même si on peut considérer n'importe quelle intelligence comme supérieure à la sienne –, on peut s'étonner qu'il soit toujours accompagné de Rose où qu'il aille, fière Serdaigle quelle était, on ne peu même pas comparez la bouillie qui sert de cerveau à mon frère avec le temple de savoir qui peuplait la tête de Rose. Mais ils font tout de même la paire tous les deux, un peu comme Ron et Hermione, sauf que je ne pourrai jamais les imaginer ensemble, j'opterais plutôt pour l'hypothèse de la gémellité dans une vie passée. Il ne fit attention à Scorpius que lorsque je commençai à lui parler, à croire qu'il pouvait se rendre invisible à souhait:

- Scorpius, je te présente la chose qui prétend être mon frère, James. James, voici Scorpius, mon ami.

- Enchanté, James. fit Scorpius timidement.

- Quoi? couina mon "frère". Comment il a fait ça? Il était pas là, il y a deux secondes... Mais attends... Scorpius? Comme dans Scorpius Malfoy?

Scorpius lui tendit la main dans l'intention de serrer la sienne, mais James recula avec une impression de profond dégoût sur le visage et me dit comme si c'était moi qui l'avais blessé:

- Comment est-ce que tu peux parler avec quelqu'un comme lui après tout ce que son père a fait endurer à papa? Sérieusement, je pensais que tu étais mieux que ça...

- Comme tu l'as dit, fit-je en me retenant de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, c'est son père qui a fait du tord à papa, pas lui.

- Oui mais tu t'associe avec l'ennemi.

- Tu sais très bien que papa a fait la paix avec monsieur Malfoy et si tu as des comtes à rendre, trouve un moyen de le faire sans te mêler d'affaires qui ne te concernent pas.

- Et ton "ami", il peut pas se défendre tout seul? fit-il, moqueur.

- Si il le peut très bien, réagit Scorpius d'une voix calme et indifférente mais tranchante qui fait froid dans le dos, il ne veut juste pas s'abaisser à parler avec une personne - ah, pardon je ne voulais pas insulter l'espèce humaine en te qualifiant de personne - une créature comme toi.

- Maintenant sors de ce compartiment et laisse-moi en paix. demandai-je plus calmement, impressionné par la réaction de Scorpius. Rose le tira par le bras pour le dissuader de dire autre chose et il s'en alla en grommelant quelque chose comme "je suis sûr qu'il ira à Serpentard, et là, tu verra que j'ai raison".

Le reste du trajet se passa sans plus d'encombres , lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, il faisait déjà nuit mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le château était grand, lorsque nous sommes sortis du train, une voix grave nous appela, c'était Graup, le fils d'Hagrid et d'Olympe, Hagrid avait choisi de l'appeler comme son frère, banni par le ministère de la magie après la guerre. Il avait mon âge mais faisait le double de ma taille. Nous le suivîment jusqu'aux barques disposées sur le bord du lac et embarquèrent tandis que les autres années allaient vers les locomotives tirées par des cheveaux squelettiques étranges, j'étais assis à côté de Scorpius et les jumeaux étaient devant nous, nous avions presque traversé la moitié du lac, quand la barque ou nous nous trouvions fit une embardée, je perdis mon équilibre et tombais comme une masse dans l'eau vaseuse du lac, j'étais tellement sonné que je ne pensai même pas à nager pour remonter à la surface. Quand, soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'énorme et de gluant se coller sur mes joues puis s'enrouler autour de moi, je sentis la "chose me pousser vers la surface, ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt bien vu que mes poumons commençaient à se vider, "la chose" me fit donc remonter à la surface et me jeta dans la barque où je fus pris d'une toux incontrolable . Lorsque je pus enfin arrêter de tousser, je tournais mon regard vers l'eau et compris alors que "la chose" était en fait un gigantesque tentacule de calmar, certainement le calmar géant dont m'avait parlé oncle Neville. Tout le monde me regarder avec les yeux écarquillés. Je m'étais déjà fait remarquer avant même avoir mentionné mon nom de famille. Tout ce dont je n'avais pas besoin. Je me rassis correctement à ma place en grelottant et en frottant ma joue qui avait été très fort aspirée par l'une des ventouses du calmar. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence complet et gênant après que Graup m'ait jeté un sort qui fit sécher mes vêtements. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au gigantesque château, Graup leva son lourd poing de géant et frappa à la grande porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth: **Merci beaucoup pour les personnes qui ont posté les reviews, et n'oubliez pas, le monde d'Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

><p>Tome 1:<p>

Chapitre 2: Le Choixpeau magique

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione apparut avec son sourire éternellement encourageant et rassurant, elle nous fit entrer au chaud dans un couloir immense et se présenta:

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, à l'entente de son nom, les yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle continua, je suis votre professeur de métamorphose et on m'a chargée de la cérémonie de répartition, comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà Poudlard est divisée en quatre maisons: Gryffondor, celle des plus hardis, Serdaigle, celle des sages et réfléchis, Poufsouffle, celle des justes et loyaux et Serpentard, celle des rusés et des roublards. Je sais que certains d'entre vous préfèrent aller à une maison précise, comme les membres de leur famille qui les ont précédés mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune différence, dans chaque maison vous vous sentirez comme chez vous et vous serez très bien accueillis. A chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison, vous en ferez gagner à chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats. Suivez moi à présent.

Nous l'avons donc suivie jusque dans une immense salle ou siégeaient cinq groupes, les quatre premières étaient celles des différentes maisons, la plus proche de la porte était celle des Poufsouffle, la deuxième, celle des Gryffondor où était assit James, la troisième ou était assise Rose et la dernière, celle des Serpentard, et je m'imaginait mon père assis, discutant avec animation avec les membres de la maison. La cinquième table était en face de autres, les professeur et la directrice y étaient assis, parmi eux, mes parents et leur père de Scorpius, qui, lorsqu'il nous virent entrer côte à côte, nous dévisagèrent, incrédules, je fit un petit - c'est à dire invisible pour toute autre personne normalement constituée - sourire à papa.

Hermione s'avança vers l'estrade qui était à côté de la table des professeurs avec un rouleau de parchemin à la main, Minerva lui donna un chapeau rapiécé qu'elle posa sur le tabouret qui était sur l'estrade en question. Une large fente et de plus petites se fendirent sur le tableau donnant l'illusion qu'il avait un visage, la "bouche" commença à bouger, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

_Je ne suis ni beau ni grand,_

_mais je suis différents_

_des autres chapeaux futiles_

_je suis le plus intelligent,_

_le plus adroit_

_le plus brillant._

_Le Choixpeau à toujours raison,_

_mettez-moi sur votre tête,_

_pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous êtes courageux,_

_vous irez à Gryffondor,_

_car c'est dans cette maison,_

_que vous trouverez votre confort._

_Si vous êtes ambitieux,_

_c'est à Poufsouffle que vous irez,_

_car en ce haut lieu,_

_tout le monde aime travailler._

_Si vous êtes sage et curieux,_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera,_

_car c'est là bas que se trouvent_

_les élèves les plus sérieux._

_Si êtes à Serpentard,_

_vous êtes rusés et roublards,_

_il s'y trouvent les plus grands vantards_

_mais ils parviennent toujours à la fin._

_N'ai pas peur, reste serein,_

_tu es entre de bonnes mains._

Toute la salle résonna des applaudissement de ses occupants. Le chapeau s'inclina puis s'immobilisa. Je me penchai vers Scorpius pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il faut juste porter un chapeau, mon frère m'a dit des choses horribles.

Un léger sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de Scorpius tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait en déroulant son rouleau de parchemin et se mit à nous appeler un à un:

- Boot, Eleanor!

Une fille rousse au teint rosé s'avança vers le tabouret, Hermione prit le Choixpeau et le lui mit sur la tête lorsqu'elle s'assit.

- GRYFFONDOR! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence entrecoupé par des chuchotements.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la table des Gryffondor et Eleanor alla s'y asseoir.

- Finnigan, Devon!

Un petit brun s'avança vers l'estrade et cette fois le chapeau prix plus de temps avant de crier:

- SERDAIGLE! Une nouvelle fois, les applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle.

- Flint, Jamie!

Le garçon en question s'avança timidement et s'assit en manquant de tomber et avant même que le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête il cria:

- POUFSOUFFLE!

Le visage du pauvre garçon passa par toutes les couleurs et personne n'osa applaudir. Il ne voulait manifestement pas aller à Poufsouffle.

Matthew, le fils de Neville, fut lui aussi envoyé à Poufsouffle après que soient passés une demi-douzaine de personnes. Ensuite vint le tour de Scorpius, il s'avança de sa marche sereine habituelle puis déposa doucement le Choixpeau sur sa tête sous les yeux anxieux de son père.

Après un long... Très long moment, le Choixpeau cria:

- SERPENTARD!

J'ai cru entendre un léger soupir de soulagement de la part des deux Malfoy présents dans la salle juste avant que la table des Serpentards n'explose en acclamations et en applaudissements. Il s'avança vers la table et s'assit au coin du banc, loin des autres.

Machin... MacMillan... Hermione arriva ensuite aux "P". Perks. et, enfin...

- Potter, Albus Severus...

Lorsque je m'assit sur le tabouret, les souffles se coupèrent. Je pris le choixpeau et l'ajustais sur ma tête et entendit une voix résonner dans ma tête:

- Je vois... du courage... mais tu veux manifestement faire tes preuves... je voix de la sérénité, beaucoup de sagesse. Mais, oh... oh, très intéressant... Il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... SERPENTARD!

C'eut le même effet qu'aurait eut Minerva si elle montait sur la table des Serpentard (je suppose que je devrait à présent l'appeler "notre table") pour danser en tutu rose. Tout le monde se tut, puis tout le monde parla. Les chuchotements et les applaudissement des Serpentards firent presque trembler le sol de la Grande Salle. Et je vit une nouvelle fois ce joli sourire se dessina une nouvelle fois sur son visage, c'est tout ce qui m'importa, que mon nouvel ami, mon premier ami m'accepte. Je m'avançai donc vers "notre table" et m'assis à côté de lui. Pour arrêter le brouhaha, Hermione continua, elle même très surprise du résultat.

Je souris à Scorpius:

- Je suis content que nous soyons dans la même maison.

- Ça ne te dérange pas d'être à Serpentard? Que diront tes parents? Et ton frère?

- Je m'en fiche de ce que peux penser James. Et mon père -je lui jetai un coup d'œil -, il m'a bien fait comprendre que la maison où je serais lui importait peu tant que je suis heureux, et je suis heureux d'avoir mon ami avec moi.

- Regarde, le professeur Weasley est arrivée à Lorcan!

Nous regardâmes donc vers l'estrade où Lorcan était assis sur le tabouret avec le Choixpeau sur la tête en essayant de paraître sûr de lui mais sans être vraiment convainquent. Le Choixpeau finit par crier:

- SERPENTARD! Lorcan sourit joyeusement et se dirigea vers nous même s'il restait manifestement anxieux à propos de son frère.

J'avais un don pour savoir à quoi pensaient les gens, en quelque sorte, je savais lire dans les yeux.

Hermione appela:

- Scarmander Lorcas. Il fut un peu plus anxieux que Lorcan mais au bonheur des deux, il fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard.

Smith, Nick fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Ensuite, Hermione appela Fred, le fils de George qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Ce qui mit un terme à la cérémonie de répartition.

Hermione roula son parchemin et emporta le Choipeaux. McGonagall (j'imagine qu'elle va à présent m'appeler M. Potter donc l'appeler Minerva ne convient plus à présent) se leva et fit en gardant je ne sais comment la bouche pincée:

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis ravie d'être réunie une nouvelle année avec vous. Avant de manger j'aimerai faire quelques précisions, notre concierge, M. Goyle, veut vous faire rappeler qu'il est interdit de collaborer avec Peeves, de rentrer avec des chaussures boueuses et de courir dans les couloirs. Ils est aussi interdit d'aller dans la forêt qui est proche du château, d'où son surnom de forêt interdite, à moins bien sûr, que vous soyez accompagnés d'un adulte. Merci, vous pouvez commencer à manger.

Devant nos yeux affamés apparurent enfin plusieurs plats qui paraissaient délicieux, du poulet, des sandwichs, des patates douces, des frites, des steaks, du gratin, des légumes, des bonbons, des pâtisseries, dont des éclairs des tourtes et des croissants, des jus et du sirop d'érables. Je posai un peu de tout sur mon assiette,tandis que Scorpius ne prit que des légumes, quelques fruits et beaucoup de sucreries. Tandis que j'utilisai à peine des couverts et croquai dans tous, Scorpius lui utilisa une demi-douzaine de fourchettes pour manger des pâtisseries et des fruits...

Nous eûmes presque fini quand une tête suivi d'un corps ensanglanté avec des chaines accrochées au mains et aux pieds apparut sur la table, c'était un des fantômes dont nous avait parlé papa, le baron sanglant. Bonjour, vous devez être les nouveaux petits Serpentards... Quelques uns hochèrent la tête. Et le baron fit d'un ton réprimandant:

- Un Serpentard ne doit jamais laisser qui que ce soit le qualifier de petit. Mais vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre de toute manière. Je suis le Baron Sanglant, fit-il d'un ton pompeux, qui ici a des parents qui sont passés par Serpentards?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de Scorpius. En fait seuls Lorcan, Lysander et moi ne la levâmes pas.

Ils s'adressa d'abord à moi:

- J'espère que l'un d'entre eux faisait au moins partie des Serdaigle.

Je lui répondit calmement:

- Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, mon père est en fait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal actuel.

- Fils d'Harry Potter? Un autre? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme votre frère... Il encourage Peeves dans ses pitreries. Et c'est à moi d'arranger cela ensuite.

- Vous êtes bien mieux que ce qu'on m'a dit sur vous...Vous êtes, selon ce qui me sert de frère, un "vieux grincheux déprimant".

- Quelle manque de politesse. Il est la copie conforme de Nicholas. Il s'adressa ensuite à Lorcan et Lysander:

- Vous êtes jumeaux si je ne me trompe. Dans quelle maison étaient vos parents?

- Notre mère était à Serdaigle, c'est le professeur de Divination, Mme Lovegood... répondit Lorcan.

- Notre père n'a pas été à Poudlard, il a reçu un enseignement privé de la part de notre grand-père, Newt Scarmander, qui lui était Serpentard à Poudlard. continua Lysander.

Sans dire un mot le barron disparu sous la table et quitta la Grande Salle en même temps que tous les autre fantômes. Minerva se leva:

- J'espère que le repas à su vous plaire et que vous avez pu faire connaissance avec vos futurs camarades. Je demande à présent au premières années de suivre les préfets de leurs maisons respectives. Elle se rassit.

Un grand blond à l'air pompeux se leva de son groupe de septièmes années et nous demanda de le suivre. Je me mis à côté de Scorpius et nous le suivîmes en rang. Nous nous dirigions vers se qui semblait être les cachots, il commençait à faire vraiment très froid quand le préfet s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un serpent. J'avais envie de dire bonjour mais papa m'avais interdit d'utiliser le Fourchelangue en publique et à côté de James et de Lily. Ils n'étaient pas Fourchelangue et étaient jaloux quand on le parlait sans s'en rendre compte papa et moi.

Le préfet se retourna vers nous et nous dit: le mot de passe change une fois par mois, il est interdit de le divulguer aux membres d'une autre maison ou de le noter. Celui de ce mois ci est _Bellum_, ne l'oubliez pas.

Le tableau bascula, et nous entrions par la porte de bois ancien qui menait à la salle commune plongée dans des tons verts et argents qui se mariaient très bien avec l'eau vaseuse qui menaçait d'éclater les fenêtres par sa pression. Attendez... De l'eau? Quand je vis une créature à tentacules plus que familière, je fus pris q'une envie insoutenable d'éternuer et je compris que nous étions sous le lac. C'était si beau...

Le préfet fit appel à notre attention en claquant des doigts et nous montra les dortoirs. Nos valises y étaient déjà placées. Je remarquai, à mon plus grand bonheur que je partageai mon dortoir avec Scorpius, Lorcan et Lysander... C'était comme si le château avait deviné avec qui je voulais être. Je me jetai sur mon lit avec la tête bourrée de questions sur Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?<p> 


End file.
